


Ek rishta...

by jasleen_899



Category: cid fanfic
Genre: Multi, cid fanfic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasleen_899/pseuds/jasleen_899
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story on father son relationship. ...this time fathet is not acp but dr.saluke. ...father son relationship between dr.saluke and abhijeet. ..do read...a cid fanfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ek rishta...

CID BUREAU  
Tarika : (rushing) sir...(to acp)..sir.....  
Daya : kya hua tarika ?  
Purvi : kys hua ? Tum aise ?  
Freddie : kys hua ?  
Tarika : acp sir...  
Acp : kya hua tarika?  
Tarika : sir woh ..woh ...salukhe sir....!...  
Acp : salukhe ! Kya hua salukhe ko ?  
Tarika : woh ....  
Acp : bolo tarika...!  
Tarika : sir woh ...salukhe sir ka kidnap..kidnap ho gaya hai !  
Acp : kisnap ! Kaise ?  
Daya : kidnap kaise ? Kaha se?  
Tarika : woh..CD...woh..  
Acp : konsi CD ?  
Tarika gives a CD TO ACP..  
ACP : tarika tum shaant ho jao..hum dekhte hai iss CD ko...  
Purvi : tarika yeh lo paani pi lo....

**Author's Note:**

> Oh...! Dr.saluke ka kidnap ho gaya...ab kya hoga ...kyo kiya hai Dr.saluke ko kidnap....aur uss CD mein kya hai ?....


End file.
